Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data coding technique.
Description of the Related Art
There are conventionally known an image capture apparatus, a mobile communication apparatus, and the like as image processing apparatuses for performing compression coding of moving image data. The image capture apparatus or the mobile communication apparatus acquires a moving image signal based on an image shot by an image capture unit, performs compression coding of the acquired moving image signal, and records the thus obtained signal in a recording medium.
In recent years, devices which can reproduce the recorded contents of various aspect rations has been introduced.
Along with diversification of reproduction environments, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-212811, a method of implementing coding of moving images of a plurality of resolutions is proposed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-212811 discloses a technique of coding, for a moving image, two moving images, that is, one moving image having a low resolution and obtained by extracting a region of interest from the moving image, and the other moving image having the resolution of the moving image from which no region of interest is extracted. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-212811, moving image data of two different resolutions are coded while suppressing a code amount by replacing pixel values corresponding to the region of interest having the resolution of the moving image by a single color.
However, for moving image data coded by the above-described technique, when reproducing a moving image of a high resolution, it is necessary to decode two encoded data, and combine the data into one reproduction image. This may complicate decoding process.